


Freeze

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Early morning hugs from Patton, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Logan is touch-starved, Touch-Starved Logic | Logan Sanders, because he's an adorable bean and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan has no idea what this new feeling is.It's a hug, and luckily Patton is more than willing to help him understand.





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> And so the start of the touch-starvation fics arrives  
I apologize for nothing, it's all about the projection :D

Logan sat at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee as he tried to wake up. 

Patton poked his head into the kitchen, smiling widely when he saw Logan. "Good morning!"

Logan jumped at the sudden sound, calming down quickly when he discovered it was Patton. "Oh, good morning, Patton. How are you doing this morning?"

Patton opened the fridge and pulled out the milk, still as chipper as ever. "I'm great! It's a brand-new day, Logan, aren't you excited?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk.

Logan couldn't help but smile as he took another drink from his coffee mug. "Of course, Patton."

Patton set down his glass of milk next to Logan's coffee and wrapped his arms around Logan's shoulders in a quick hug.

Logan froze at the touch, forcing himself to relax quickly so as not to hurt Patton's feelings. He felt like he was burning, hyper-aware of exactly where Patton's head, palms, fingertips, and forearms were touching him, he felt like he was combusting from the outside in, and yet he never wanted it to stop.

Of course, it did, seeing as Patton let go after only a few seconds to move a couple of steps across the kitchen and fix himself some breakfast.

Logan sat staring off into space for a bit before he was able to compose himself and return his attention to his coffee. He cleared his throat and swallowed his pride. "Patton?"

The side in question turned to look at him with a questioning hum. "Yeah?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Can you... do that again?" He didn't meet Patton's eyes, a bit embarrassed to be asking for such a thing but burning with curiosity.

Patton grinned and put his plate down on the table next to Logan before wrapping him in another side hug. "Of course," he said gently. "As many times as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
